The invention relates to a vehicle seat, particularly for a motor vehicle, comprising a backrest, a seat part and a seat base, the backrest being able to be set into a first position and into a second position by being pivotable relative to the seat part about a first rotary spindle arranged essentially transversely with respect to the main seating direction, and the seat base being able to be set into a third position and into a fourth position by being pivotable relative to the seat part about a second rotary spindle arranged essentially transversely with respect to the main seating direction.
Vehicle seats of this type are known in general and serve, for example, to enlarge the loading area of a motor vehicle. A disadvantage of the known solutions is that a user generally has a plurality of awkward operations in order to change the seat position, i.e., on the one hand, to enlarge the loading area and, on the other hand, to reverse the seat adjustment again, for example for normal transportation of individuals.
Thus, there is a need for a vehicle seat, particularly a rear seat of a motor vehicle, that the vehicle seat can be set rapidly and with few maneuvers or just with one maneuver from its loading position into its normal position and vice versa.